Lone Wolf
by Dark-Egyptian
Summary: Scorpio (my made up character) has to go to the palace. What happenes there? What does the pharaoh do? What ever it is, It will change Scorpio's life forever! ( I just started, and I'm definatly going to continue!)Please R&R! P.S:I might change the rati
1. The palace

Hello everyone. This fic should really make you think, in two ways.   
  
  
  


Scorpio: let darkness succeed!   
  


dark_egyptian10 : she's usually like that, don't pay any attention to her. Though, she does have a point. I mean, where would are world be without darkness?   
  


Scorpio: It would be pink and fluffy, with lots of bunnies.   
  


Both: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAAAAAAAAAY!   
  


dark_egyptian10 : so, as you see, darkness is a good thing. In this fic Scorpio gets turned into... read and find out if you don't know! 

One more thing, she is not evil, and also not good.   
  


Disclaimer: I only own one character in this, and that's Scorpio. Oh yeah, and the plot! ^_^   
  


Well, on with this fic! (It's gotta start sometime!) 

****************************************************************************** 

Scorpio was walking in the hot Egyptian air, with no water. She had know idea where she was, and thought she was going to shrivel up like a raisin soon.   
  


I'm not afraid to die. She kept thinking. So there's no reason to turn back, it would be to long anyway.   
  


So she kept walking, towards the hot, bright Egyptian sun. She wanted to get to the palace before two days, mainly because she was summoned there, and partly because she was in desperate need of water.   
  


She didn't know who had summoned her, it was just a letter from the palace, with no signature on 

the bottom.   
  


"I'd better pick up the pace a bit." She said, moving her long, black hair out of her face.   
  


About an hour after that, a carriage, surprisingly, came Scorpio's way.   
  


Scorpio, assuming that the person in the carriage was journeying to the palace to, put her arm up and waved it, as if calling for a taxi.   
  


"Hello, young lady."   
  


Came a nice, and sweet voice that made Scorpio melt.   
  


"Do you want a ride, we have water, and you do look so thirsty. I'd love to help."   
  


The offer was so tempting, she just had to except. As she was climbing in, she saw the most hansom guy she had ever seen.   
  


He was dressed in purple robes, some spots white, and had so much gold it looked like he would fall over any second now.   
  


Scorpio was so envious, as her robes where all torn, she had no gold to speak of, and nothing on her feet. She probably looked like a dirty rat from his point of view.   
  


But instead of ignoring her and leaving her on the side of the road, the spiked haired teenager led her into his carriage like it was her own.   
  


"Do you want some water?" asked the stranger.   
  


"C-could I have some?"   
  


"Why not?"   
  


"Thank you, you are very kind sir."   
  


"Thank you young lady".   
  


While Scorpio was drinking her water, the stranger asked Scorpio her name.   
  


She took the water dish down from her mouth and said: "It's Scorpio. What's yours?"   
  


"My father summoned you! Oh, my pardon Scorpio, my name is Yami."   
  


"Okay, so are you going to the palace to, Yami?"   
  


"Of course, why wouldn't I be? This is the direction of the palace, is it not?"   
  


"Sorry Yami, I didn't know... there might have been..."   
  


"It's okay, you don't have to say your sorry."   
  


Scorpio knew she was special to this guy, in a very intense way.   
  


The rest of the way was very silent. The only noise was the sound of the carriage's squeaky wheels. 

********************************* 

At the palace 

********************************* 

Scorpio got out of the carriage and slipped a note inside Yami's purple pocket, then followed him into a long, dark corridor.   
  


They came to a locked door, and Yami muttered something in Egyptian under his breath, put a key in the door, and the door opened.   
  


Shocked, Scorpio followed Yami through. The door had led to a golden hallway with a few doors on each side.   
  


They turned to face one of the doors, one with yet another lock. Man, this place sure does have a lot of locks!. Scorpio thought. 

Yami opened the door to the room and walked in, Scorpio following.   
  


She couldn't believe her eyes, everything to speak of was gold, and there where pictures of Ra everywhere.   
  


She rubbed her eyes, in case she was imagining it, but of course... she wasn't.   
  


"Hello young one"   
  


"Are you the- the pharaoh?" Scorpio asked, a little frightened.   
  


"Yes, and I have summoned you to this room."   
  


"I know, but why?"   
  


"I need to do something to you."   
  


This made Scorpio even more frightened.   
  


"W-what?"   
  


"Father! I don't think she's ready for this! She's just a teenage girl!" Yami yelled out to what seemed to be his father.   
  


"Y-your a prince Yami?"   
  


"Yes I am" Came his short reply.   
  


"I don't want to hear of this nonsense!" Said the pharaoh.   
  


"But Father!"   
  


"No buts! She needs to do this!"   
  


"Yes father."   
  


"Do what! Wait!"   
  


"Yes?" Said the Pharaoh. (I can't come up with a name!)   
  


"What do you want to do to me? And what is that big cage for?"Scorpio said in a rush.   
  


"Show her Yami" Said the pharaoh   
  


"Y-yes father." Yami said, pulling of the red rug that hung over the giant gage.   
  


"Huh? Wait, why is there a... a... a wolf?   
  


There was indeed a wolf, except this was no ordinary wolf. For one thing, it was HUGE! It had glowing red eyes, but if you don't count those, you have an ordinary everyday wolf.   
  


"Well, you'll soon find out." as the pharaoh said that, Yami left the room.   
  


The pharaoh turned the lights of, and for some reason put a force field around himself.   
  


"Wait a minute, your not going to let that wolf out are yo-"   
  


But she was cut short by a faint growling. As Scorpio looked up she saw a dark shape with glowing red eyes looming above her. But she didn't run, she had learned to keep her ground in battle.   
  


The eyes moved closer, and with a jolt of it's neck it jerked down to bite Scorpio's ankle.   
  


Scorpio, feeling pain and blood gushing out of her wound, stood up, and punched the wolf in the jaw, it had no effect though.   
  


"Come, Red Eye! Your job is done!"   
  


With those words the so called wolf ran out of the room and into the burning desert, and crumbled into a pile of ash.   
  


"What happened? That wasn't that bad!" said Scorpio. "Nothing even happened to me!"   
  


"Yes it did, you might not believe me now, but you will tonight."   
  


"YOU FREAK!"Scorpio yelled at the pharaoh.   
  


With those words, Scorpio ran out of the door. And ran into Yami.   
  


"Ouch!" they both said together.   
  


"Oh, it's you" Said Scorpio.   
  


"What happened in there?"   
  


(I don't want to do that whole part over again, so I'll just go to the end^_^READ THIS!)   
  


"But I don't believe him." Scorpio finished.   
  


"You should... I hope you do."   
  


"Not you too!" Scorpio ran out of the room, tears leaking out of her eyes.   
  


What did the Pharaoh mean by 'you'll find out tonight?' Scorpio thought to herself I know that tonight's a full moon, but what doe- wait ... what if I.... 

****************************************************************************** 

Man, talk about a cliff hanger! I'm so sorry! I just needed to finish this chapter soon, with school coming up and stuff. Blah! I hate school!   
  


I just can't wait until 4 days! 'The Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers' is coming out on video! I LOVE that movie!   
  


Well, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A dark beginning

Hi everyone. No one reviewed my fic yet, but once I update they'll start poring in like there's no tomorrow! 

Well, maybe not THAT many.......... 

Anyway's, it's okay if you give me a Flaimer, I can use them of my advantage!!!!!!!   
  


Scorpio: How?!?   
  


dark_egyptian10 : You!^_^   
  


Scorpio: NOW WAY! I'm not getting involved in your stupid cry for reviews!   
  


dark_egyptian10: I'll kill Riku!( He's a final fantasy character!)   
  


Scorpio: NOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  


dark_egyptian10: And I'll do it, too!!!!   
  


Scorpio: I give in, as much as I hate to.   
  


Riku: * walk's into the room* Hey, what are you two arguing about this time?   
  


dark_egyptian10: Scorpio was just-   
  


Scorpio: Well, on with the fic!   
  


dark_egyptian10: hey!   
  


Riku: I'd like to read this story, it sound's good.   
  


dark_egyptian10: Okay^_^ 

You heard him, on with the fic! 

*************************   
  


Scorpio was walking home in fear that something really did happen to her.   
  


It was almost noon and she was so hot she actually tried drinking the little amount of blood that hadn't dried up. 

It didn't work very well. In fact, it only made her more thirsty.   
  


The wound's blood had dried up about half way there. Scorpio was some what thankful for that, one of the things she feared was too faint from loss of blood.   
  


She was one quarter away from her home. She wold keep what happened at the palace a secret, her brother would tell on her, and her mom and dad would rush her to the hospital. 

She would just tell her family that some giant lizard had bitten her. She would also sat that it wasn't poisonous.   
  


The rest of the way there she thought about the possibilities that the giant wolfs bite could have done. Sort of like: 

maybe it didn't do anything at all... 

**************************************** 

At Scorpio's house 

**************************************** 

"Mother! Father! I'm home!"   
  


" hello, Scorpio." Said Scorpio's mother.   
  


"Hey scarab!" That was her older brother, Tutankaman, speaking.   
  


Tutankaman always liked to push Scorpio around, get her in trouble, and usually be a Tatle tale and tell on her. 

Scorpio was used to it, though she wished he would give it a rest once in a while.   
  


" Did you meet any boys?" her mother asked, she was a pain to Scorpio. She thought Scorpio wasn't ready to be in love, but Scorpio, age fifteen, didn't listen.   
  


Why are they always interfering with my love life? Scorpio thought angrily.   
  


" No- Yes mother." Scorpio muttered, she didn't want to let her brother hear. He always teased her.   
  


" what was that?"   
  


" I SAID YES MOTHER!" She felt hot in the face, and also felt like the most angry person on the face of the earth. 

Her mother always liked torturing her, and her patience became shorter and shorter throughout the years.   
  


"Scorpio's got a boy friend! Scorpio's got a boy friend!"Tutankaman yelled.   
  


"I DO NOT!"   
  


"Scorpio's got a boy friend!"   
  


Scorpio ran out of the house, hoping to get away from Tutankaman. 

They really were very mean to her, in fact, they often whipped her for no reason at all. She was quite thankful that they sent her to the market to buy some bread- she loved every moment away from them.   
  


Why do they treat me like this? They don't torture Tutankaman! (A/N: I know that Tutankaman was a powerful king and all, but I just couldn't come up with a name!)   
  


She snuck inside and grabbed some water- she was going to go for a long walk and think of everything that had happened in the last week.   
  


What happened at the palace? And why didn't that wound heal? Well, the possibilities are endless. 

I could have been turned into a werewolf, no, that's just stupid. She thought.And then there's the possibility that I was just imagining things, but how could I remember any of it if it was a dream?   
  


She was walking for a long time now, and getting thirsty. She took the water dish and drank, but it didn't taste the same. For some reason she wanted, raw, fresh meat. She didn't know why, just that water didn't seem to refresh her like it used to. She became aware that it was becoming dark, 

and she was beginning to think about what the pharaoh had said. you will believe me tonight kept popping up in her head.   
  


She decided to turn back, she felt a bit better about what had happened earlier. She was walking, and suddenly felt something strange, and cold sweeping her body. It was almost night time, and she had shivered.Yes, that's what I'm feeling she thought. It was just a chill, that's all.   
  


As she walked she felt something again. Man, is it ever getting cold out here she thought.I wish I had something warmer on, but this is the only thing I have. She was wearing some torn, black robes.Wait, I shouldn't be cold! It's Egypt! But what's wrong? Why am I so... cold?   
  


She kept walking.   
  


She felt something weird, almost like growing, on her lower back .   
  


She thought it was just a cramp, but when she saw people staring at her, she didn't think so!   
  


"What are you staring at!" She kept yelling at the bypassing people. "What, there's everything to stare at, and you choose me! Shoo! Go! Now scoot!"   
  


With that the people not only walked, but ran away.   
  


She became really hot now, it was almost sudden. She became slightly annoyed- her arms felt rather itchy- and soon her whole body became annoying to her. It wasn't really that itchy, more harsh.   
  


what's happening to me? She thought.   
  


She kept walking.   
  


She felt her arms and legs feel like both were touching the ground. She looked at herself, thinking that it was probably necessary.   
  


"I'M A WOLF!" 

She never thought that werewolves were real-but she just got proved wrong.   
  


"Why? Why did all of this have to happen to me? I've been acting so weird- and now I know why!"   
  


She would never get used to this strange feeling. At first, she thought it was a dream. But once the craving got worse, she knew it wasn't. It was almost like she was trapped in a nightmare. Nowhere to go when in need.   
  


She decided to go home, even though part of her wanted to stay. She had spent most of her night running away from it all. Leaving it behind. It was 5:00 in the morning, and her mother would be worried. The transformation had not succeeded in slowing down yet.   
  


She ran home, wishing she had never went to the palace. Wishing that she had never had a crush on Yami. Wishing everything was dead. 

****************************************************************************** 

Well, hi again. Hope you like it. For the few people reading it. R&R, and e-mail me telling how you like it. 

My e-mail is: dark_egyptian10@hotmail.com   
  


well, bye for another week or so. With school and all that crap here, it's probably gonna take me more than a week. Stupid home work.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
